


A Cursed Dream

by hearth_goddess



Series: Jellicle Prompts and Jellicle Shorts [1]
Category: Cats (2019), Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, also bombalurina has a panic attack because of macavity, cuddling at the end, mentions of mistoria but in 2019 context, munk and tugger are brothers, munk just really needs a hug, munkustrap angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearth_goddess/pseuds/hearth_goddess
Summary: Macavity attacks the Jellicles and casts a spell upon them that thrusts them into a strange and twisted version of the world they know and love, leaving Munkustrap alone in the Junkyard as his family sleeps around him.
Relationships: Asparagus/Jellylorum (Cats), Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Jennyanydots/Skimbleshanks (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger
Series: Jellicle Prompts and Jellicle Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594492
Comments: 7
Kudos: 151





	A Cursed Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an idea I had because of how different the 2019 movie was from the musical, and because of how different the characters were. It started off as just a small post, but I really enjoyed where it was going, so I decided to make it into a short story.  
> This is NOT bashing the movie whatsoever. I really did enjoy most of the 2019 movie, and Robbie was an amazing Munkustrap, and I thought Jason as Tugger was adorable.

**Nighttime**  


  
The Jellicles were beginning to disperse as the sun slowly set. Bidding farewell until the morning with nuzzles and laughter, a sense of calm filled the Junkyard. However, as Munkustrap turned to leave with his mate and kitten to their den, a cruel and cold laugh filled the air.

“Macavity!” Demeter cried, grabbing Jemima and pushing the kitten behind her. The Jellicles moved as one, no one standing alone as they searched for the Mystery Cat. The Rum Tum Tugger crouched beside his mate; eyes narrowed as the Magical Mr. Mistoffelees’ claws crackled with energy. Plato stood tall beside his own mate, Victoria the White Cat, who gathered the kittens behind her with Jennyanydots and Jellylorum. 

Munkustrap moved forward, his posture tense. “Show yourself, Macavity!” With another laugh, a swarm of henchcats and rats ran into the Junkyard, surrounding the Jellicles as the kittens whimpered nervously. 

“Hello, dear brother.” Macavity said, appearing on Old Deuteronomy’s tire with a crooked grin. The Jellicles hissed at the appearance of the Mystery Cat, and Munkustrap glanced at Tugger, who was tense as he stood in front of the kittens protectively. 

Old Deuteronomy stood firm as he looked at his oldest son. “What do you want?” 

Macavity sneered at his father in disgust. “I have a little gift for you all. A little concoction that I’ve created to help you all sleep.” Munkustrap reached back, grabbing his mate’s paw tightly as the henchcats threw a powder over the gathered Jellicles, and Macavity’s laugh rang through the silent Junkyard as his plan was put into effect and as the tribe of Jellicles collapsed to the ground, asleep. 

**Munkustrap**

Munkustrap was terrified. For the first time in his life, the silver tabby was absolutely terrified. His tribe was under Macavity’s spell, scattered and sleeping around the Junkyard. Macavity had left in a whirl of laughter as his henchcats and rats ran from the Junkyard triumphantly. Munkustrap had been the only one left awake, and he knew that was on purpose. Macavity knew exactly how to make his younger brother suffer. Munkustrap, however, couldn’t let himself simply sit around and do nothing as he watched over his sleeping family. He began to move around, adjusting cats into more comfortable positions. 

He made sure Coricopat and Tantomile were touching, because he knew the psychic twins slept better when they were together. 

He made sure all the kittens were curled together in some way around Jennyanydots and Jellylorum, knowing that the two older queens loved having the kittens around them. 

Munkustrap shifted Skimbleshanks and Asparagus to be closer to their mates, because the two toms loved watching over the kittens with Jenny and Jelly. 

He put Jemima between Demeter and Bombalurina and kissed his daughter and mate’s foreheads, smoothing Bombalurina’s fur gently. 

Munkustrap moved Victoria and Plato closer to each other and nearer to the kittens, since the two loved to watch out for the kittens since they were still young as well. 

Finally, Munkustrap moved his brother to their father’s side, leaning him against Old Deuteronomy before carrying Mistoffelees to Tugger’s side and nestling the magical cat into Tugger’s arms. He sighed, looking around. The Jellicles were sleeping, and he could do nothing. He wasn’t sure when they would wake up, but he knew that they would be safe. So, Munkustrap moved to his father’s tire, and took up a position, sitting like a sentry as he watched over his tribe. 

**Mr. Mistoffelees**

Mistoffelees wasn’t sure why, but as he grabbed Victoria’s paw and ran with her towards The Egyptian, something felt off. Not in a dangerous way, but in an uncomfortable way, as if he should have been holding someone else’s paw. He kept to the side as Munkustrap sang about Old Deuteronomy, and even that song, one of Mistoffelees’ personal favorites, felt like it had something missing. For some reason, Mistoffelees’ eyes felt drawn towards the one cat he was always annoyed with, and who was the bane of his existence. The Rum Tum Tugger. Tugger was looking towards him as well, his head cocked slightly as Deuteronomy passed by him. Mistoffelees wasn’t sure why, but something was wrong. Something was off about the Jellicle Ball, but as the moon shone brightly above them, all his worries faded away. 

**The Rum Tum Tugger**

Something was wrong, and the Rum Tum Tugger didn’t know what, and he hated that. He did not like being out of the loop at all. Something about the Ball felt off. Maybe it was the way that Mr. Mistoffelees had made eye contact with him during Old Deuteronomy’s song, staring at him like he had never seen him before. Tugger had felt a wave of jealousy hit him as he saw the black cat holding hands with Victoria, but for some reason he felt that the jealousy was not directed at Mr. Mistoffelees, but rather, at Victoria, which was strange. And as the Ball began, and as he slid in front of Old Deuteronomy with a grin, he faltered upon seeing Munkustrap, who was staring at him with an almost heartbroken look. Tugger felt a pull towards the silver tabby, but he huffed, ignoring the pull as he began to dance. 

**Old Deuteronomy**

Old Deuteronomy wasn’t sure what had happened. One minute, he had been fondly watching over his tribe before Macavity attacked, and the next moment he was standing on a plank about to walk off into the River Thames. Jennyanydots, Gus, Bustopher, and Skimbleshanks were on the boat as well, but they were not the cats he knew. Jenny was much too flippant and concerned with herself, Bustopher wasn’t the respectable and proper cat he knew, and Skimbleshanks looked much younger, about Munkustrap’s age. And it had been jarring for the Jellicle Leader to see Bombalurina stuck to Macavity’s side. It made Deuteronomy fear for the queen, knowing her true past with his oldest son. As Growltiger (and wasn’t that something! One of Gus’ favorite roles brought to life by his magical son) forced him down the plank, Deuteronomy caught sight of his reflection in the water and froze. She looked back at him. His Oriana. His only daughter, and the one who should have been the future leader. Deuteronomy spoke rarely of his daughter to Munkustrap and Tugger, the tale of her death saddening him every time. It had been an attack from a pack of Pekes, and she had defended every kitten by sacrificing her life for theirs. Of course Macavity, bitter from losing the succession to Munkustrap, would know exactly how to cause his father the most pain in his cursed state. Thankfully, before he could go over the edge, Deuteronomy felt a pull, and he smiled, knowing that Mistoffelees had, once again, managed to bring him back to his tribe. 

**Munkustrap**

Munkustrap hadn’t slept in four days. He hadn’t eaten since two days prior, when a few mice had run into the Junkyard. He hadn’t moved from his position on his father’s tire since, keeping a silent guard over his tribe as they slept. 

“I will sleep when they wake up.” He told himself firmly, straightening. Shifting movement caught his eye, and Munkustrap’s head snapped towards where Demeter, Bombalurina, and Jemima were curled together. Bombalurina was shifting in her sleep, a look of despair on her face. Munkustrap shot off the tire, running across the Junkyard to the red queen’s side and placing a paw on her arm. “Bomba? Bomba, can you hear me?” 

“NO! GET OFF ME!” Bombalurina screamed, shooting upwards. “GET AWAY!” She was clawing at her arms, and Munkustrap grabbed her gently, stopping her from hurting herself. “DON’T TOUCH ME!” 

Munkustrap put his arms around the red queen, stopping her flailing movements. “Bombalurina, it’s me! It’s Munkustrap!” Bombalurina froze, her eyes opening. She looked around frantically, and promptly collapsed against the silver tabby, clinging to him and crying into his fur. 

“He had me. I was with him. I was helping him take Old Deuteronomy, and Mum, and Bustopher, and Gus, and Dad.” She sobbed, her voice shaking. Munkustrap hugged the queen tightly, nuzzling her forehead comfortingly. 

“You’re safe, Bomba. You’re home.” He whispered. A gasp came from behind them, and Munkustrap whirled around to see the kittens beginning to wake up. Jemima and Electra were hugging Etcetera, George, Pouncival, and Tumblebrutus as tightly as they could, all the kittens pressing together, shaking. 

Munkustrap slid over to them, and George looked up at him with wide eyes as Jemima attached herself to her father’s side. “I couldn’t see anything. It was all black, and cold, and dark, and there was nothing.” Munkustrap hugged each kitten tightly as Bombalurina moved to sit beside them as more Jellicles stirred. Plato was the next to awaken, and he shot up, staring at his mate with wide eyes. Munkustrap placed a paw on the younger tom’s shoulder. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, and Plato slowly nodded. 

“I think? I don’t know what just happened.” He replied quietly as Alonzo, Cassandra, and Demeter awoke, Demeter looking around with wide eyes and tears falling down her cheeks. Munkustrap was at his mate’s side in an instant, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly. 

“I was so cruel. So cruel to Grizabella, and to Victoria.” The gold and black queen whispered, and Munkustrap glanced behind him to see Cassandra shaking in Alonzo’s arms as well. The black and white tom gave his friend a small smile of reassurance that had Munkustrap relaxing as the older members of the tribe woke up. Jellylorum was immediately grabbed into a hug by Asparagus, the older queen melting into her mate’s embrace as Bombalurina all but launched herself into her parents’ arms. Jenny grabbed her and held her close, and Demeter soon joined them, snuggling into Skimble’s embrace as Jemima curled up close to her. 

Munkustrap sighed, looking around at the stirring cats. He soon realized that there were two cats missing, and his eyes widened. “Where’s Jerrie and Teazer?” 

“Over here.” A quiet voice called, and Munkustrap spotted the calico twins huddling together near the old car. The silver tabby stood, approaching the two and kneeling down in front of them. 

“What are you two doing over here by yourselves?” he asked, placing his paws on their shoulders. The twins flinched, making Munkustrap frown. 

“We were working for him again.” Mungojerrie whispered. “It was our fault he took Old D.” 

Rumpleteazer bit back a sob. “We hurt Tori, and we hurt everyone.” Munkustrap pulled the younger Jellicles into his arms, hugging them both as tightly as he possibly could. Rumpleteazer immediately clung to him, burying her face in his fur as her shoulders shook. 

Munkustrap slowly stood, Rumpleteazer tucked beneath his arm and Mungojerrie at his side. “Come along.” He brought the calico twins back to the group of awoken Jellicles, where they were instantly swarmed by their sisters and parents, who began hugging them and reassuring them. 

“Tori!” Plato suddenly cried, and Munkustrap saw the white cat open her eyes with a gasp, and her gaze immediately locked onto Plato. Her eyes filled with tears as her mate pulled her into a hug, rocking her gently back and forth as she gripped him tightly. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” She said, but Plato simply hushed her and continued to hold her tightly. 

Demeter appeared at Munkustrap’s side, and he immediately wrapped an arm around her, nuzzling her cheek. “In the dream, Victoria and Misto danced together. They looked as if they would be mates in whatever future there was in that damned place.” Munkustrap cringed slightly at that, looking at the crying white cat with pity. He spotted more movement out of the corner of his eye, and saw Old Deuteronomy standing, surveying the Jellicles with tired eyes. Munkustrap raced towards his father, throwing his arms around him and pressing against his fur like a kitten. Old Deuteronomy hugged his son tightly, both toms letting out sighs of relief. 

“Are you okay? Were you hurt at all?” Munkustrap asked, pulling away to look up at his father. Old Deuteronomy smiled slightly, shaking his head. 

“I am fine. Are you alright?” he asked, and Munkustrap looked down. “You can rest now, my son.” Munkustrap smiled ruefully. 

“Not until-“ 

“MISTO!” 

Munkustrap was cut off by Tugger’s shout, and he saw his younger brother holding Mistoffelees in his arms like a lifeline, his shoulders shaking as he buried his face in his mate’s short fur. Mistoffelees’ grip on Tugger was just as tight, the smaller tom breathing heavily and shaking slightly. 

“I love you. I love you.” Mistoffelees repeated, over and over, his voice muffled by Tugger’s fur. Tugger simply tightened his arms and glanced up at Munkustrap, studying his brother intently. He cocked his head. Are you okay? Munkustrap simply shrugged in response, making Tugger frown. _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Once the tribe was fully awake, they began to talk about what had happened in their shared dream. The kittens were curled up with the adults, all cats touching in some way as Munkustrap kept a watchful eye over all of them. He was suddenly pulled away from observing the Jellicles by his younger brother and father, who pulled him away into a more secluded corner of the Junkyard. 

“When did you last sleep?” Tugger demanded, crossing his arms. Munkustrap sighed, leaning against a pile of junk. “Munkustrap, answer me.” 

“Since before you all were spelled by Macavity, so about four days.” The silver tabby replied, and Tugger and Old Deuteronomy looked at one another in surprise. 

“Four days?” Tugger asked. “But it was only the Jellicle Ball we were dreaming about!” 

Deuteronomy frowned. “It must have had something to do with the magic.” He eyed Munkustrap, studying his posture. “And when did you last eat?” 

“Two days.” Munkustrap replied, wincing. He continued on before his family could intervene. “I couldn’t just leave you guys alone in the Junkyard! Your safety was more important than a little food. I’m okay, really.” 

Tugger scoffed, narrowing his eyes at his brother. “Munk, you forgot to take care of yourself, again! What had happened if you just hadn’t moved from the tire? If we had been stuck in Macavity’s spell for weeks, or months? What would you have done then?” Suddenly, every bit of fight and strength that Munkustrap had left his body, and he collapsed to the ground, holding back sobs. 

“I couldn’t let you all get hurt.” He said, his voice shaking as his sobs shook his body. “I couldn’t leave you all alone. I needed you, no matter if you were awake or sleeping. I can’t live without you all, and I need to protect you all.” Tugger immediately knelt beside his brother, pulling him into his arms. Munkustrap clung to him, his sobs wracking his body as Deuteronomy hugged both his sons. 

“We’re okay, Straps. We’re going to be okay. But you need to take care of yourself.” Tugger said gently, nuzzling his brother's forehead affectionately. 

Deuteronomy lifted Munkustrap’s chin with a warm smile. “We rely on you, yes, but you can also rely on your tribe, my son. We are your family, and we will always be with you, no matter what happens.” Munkustrap nodded, and Deuteronomy’s smile grew. Tugger grabbed his brother’s paw and pulled him back towards the main stage area. 

“I say we all have a group sleepover tonight right here!” The maine coon said brightly, and the kittens all gasped excitedly. 

“That’s actually a brilliant idea, Tugger.” Bombalurina said, her voice quiet. Tugger grinned triumphantly and gracelessly flopped down onto the ground, pulling Munkustrap down with him. Almost immediately, Jemima crawled into his lap, and he hugged his daughter tightly. The other kittens followed, nuzzling and snuggling against their protector. Mistoffelees slid into Tugger’s arms, but rested a paw on Munkustrap’s arm as they lay on the ground, a large pile of safe, calm Jellicles who knew that, no matter what happened or who would attack them, they’d be kept safe by their protector, and they vowed to themselves that they, in turn, would keep their protector safe and happy, no matter what trials may pass the Jellicle Cats.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a really angsty mood for Munk these past few days, so I just had to get this out. I wasn't planning on making it a full story, just a bit of angst with a cuddly ending :)  
> for more cats content and if you want to submit prompts or headcanons, head over to my tumblr, uppastthejelliclemoon


End file.
